Heart
by Sasuhinatogisa
Summary: Hinata yang kehilangan Sai akibat kecelakaan mobil disaat hari pernikahan mereka menyebabkan Hinata terpuruk dan menganggap hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Hinata merasa bahwa setengah dari hatinya hilang dan pergi bersama Sai.Akankah Sasuke dapat mengisi ruang kosong di hati Hinata selepas kepergian Sai dan membuat hidup Hinata berwarna kembali? Tidak pandai membuat summary RnR?


Kepergian mu untuk selamanya dari ku mengisahkan lubang hitam yang sangat besar di hatiku, entah ini memang sudah takdir atau nasib jelek yang kumiliki dari lahir yang menyebabkan aku harus menelan dan melewati suasana yang begitu memilukan sepanjang hidupku. Bahkan jika sang waktu berputar terus mungkin ia juga tidak akan mampu mengatasi bahkan menghapus dan menghilangkan lubang besar berwarna hitam dihatiku ini. Sai… calon suami ku harus pergi menghadap yang maha kuasa akibat kecelakaan mobil satu jam sebelum pernikahan kami, ya pernikahan harusnya dipenuhi dengan suka cita, banyak bunga-bunga menghiasi gereja tempat kami mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati , banyak makanan dan minuman, para tamu yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan bahagia yang termampang di senyumannya. Namun, semua itu hanya mimpi… mimpi indah yang tak pernah bisa aku wujudkan lagi bersama Sai, lelaki yang sudah mengisi relung hatiku selama 2,5 tahun terakhir ini.

"Sai… mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku"

"Bisakah kau membawaku pergi juga bersamamu?"

" Kami-sama… cabut juga nyawaku ini, cabut juga setengah kepingan hati yang tersisa didalam hati ku ini. Kepingan hati yang lain telah pergi bersama Sai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke dan Hinata punya om Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight SaiHina**

**Banyak typo berterbangan, Abal, nggak menarik jika tak suka silahkan klik tombol back or exit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk terdiam di bangku taman dekat rumahnya, sudah hampir satu jam lebih tepatnya ia duduk disana tanpa berniat beranjak sedikitpun dari bangku manis yang entah dari tahun atau tanggal berapa bertengger lebih tepatnya tergelatak di bagian ujung taman tersebut. Jam kesayangannya yang berwarna ungu masih setia menjadi pemanis tangan mungil miliknya itu menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi. Hinata menatap pengunjung taman lain tersebut dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti, rambut indigonya kusut dan tak terawatt,aroma lavender tidak lagi setia menemani wangi tubuhnya, pakaian yang dulu selalu menjadi objek terpenting yang harus diperhatikan bagi Hinata kini dibiarkannya seperti itu kusut dan lagi-lagi tak terawatt. Mungkin jika orang lain disekitar taman tempat Hinata berada mengamti dan mengobservasi penampilan Hinata saat ini satu kalimat bahkan satu kata yang terlukiskan dalam benak mereka, satu kalimat : "**apakah orang itu gila? Seharusnya ia dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa saja"**

"Hinata…" panggilan seseorang dari arah seberang bangku taman sukses membuat Hinata menoleh kea rah sumber suara tersebut

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk diam disini?" Tanya gadis berambut seperti permen karet yang kini sedang duduk disamping Hinata

"Aku tak tau Sakura… mungkin sampai sore" jawab Hinata asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada air mancur yang terletak sejajar dengan bangku tempat duduknya

"Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini Hinata… lihat kondisimu sekarang ini lihatlah" Sakura memandang iba pada kondisi sahabat karibnya tersebut

Sakura tak percaya, bahkan ini menurutnya sebuah mimpi buruk yang segera berakhir. Ia sangat tragis melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini, sahabat karibnya yang tampak ceria, bersemangat , selalu tersenyum, pekerja keras, dan penyuka anak-anak . Namun, semenjak kepergian Sai Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia tidak lagi menampakkan senyum terbaiknya bahkan anak-anak tak mampu lagi membuatnya ceria seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku selalu menunggu ditempat ini, tempat kenangan aku bersama Sai" Hinata memulai pembicaraan yang sempat membeku tadi

"Hinata… jangan seperti ini terus, sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Sai dan kau masih saja seperti ini"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Sakura"

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Hinata, sangat mengerti"

"Jika kau memang mengerti maka diamlah atau kau pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini Hinata tapi satu yang harus kau ingat Sai pasti akan bersedih jika melihat kondisimu seperti ini dari atas sana"

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ia tidak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian ditaman dalam kondisi seperti itu, tapi ia berharap jurus terakhir yang ia lontarkan tadi berhasil membuat Hinata berubah, ya walaupun kecil kemungkinan hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Merasa lelah telah duduk berjam-jam akhirnya Hinana memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar. Hinata berjalan asal, pikirannya entah melayang kemana tanpa arah tujuan. Tapi satu yang pasti bulir-bulir air mata yang dihasilkan sepasang mata lavendernya jatuh dengan derasnya. Hinata merasakan dadanya panas, hatinya sakit, kedua pasang matanya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan butir-butiran air mata, kaki sebelah kanannya ia rasakan sangat sakit. Hinata tau bahwa saat ini dia sangat lelah, dia tau kalau saat ini kakinya tidak mampu lagi berjalan mengikuti keinginan otak dan hatinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, yang Hinata ingat hanya kenangannya bersama Sai, kenangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

***Flashback On**

"Wah… Hinata kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini" Sakura kemudian mengabadikan moment yang mungkin hanya bisa ia lihat sekali seumur hidup

Ya.. kini hinata bisa jadi menjadi putrid bahkan ratu sehari, gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan sangat serasi di tubuhnya. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan renda-renda dibawahnya semakin membuatnya menjadi tampak lebih imut, menggemaskan dan tentu saja anggun dan cantik

"Kau bisa saja memuji disaat seperti ini Sakura" Hinata tidak dapat lagi menutupi keadaannya yang sedang tersipu malu

"Siapa bilang aku memujimu Hinata, ini benar-benar _real _ kau sungguh _beautiful_… bisa-bisa Sai pingsan melihat kecantikan mu hari ini hahaha…" Sakura tertawa lepas

Hari ini hari yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata dan Sai, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka hari ini. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya, ia terus menatap cermin yang berukuran lumayan besar yang berada dikamar berhias milik Ino, teman sekaligus peñata rias pribadi Hinata. Raut mukanya memang menunjukkan kecemasan mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan Sai di depan pendeta yang disaksikan oleh seluruh tamu, namun raut kecemasan itu ntah mengapa tertutupi oleh kecantikan Hinata. Dari kamar berhias ia dapat mendengar Neji, sepupunya sangat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana melalui telepon genggam yang Neji bawa. Dari pembicaraan Neji dengan seseoarng disana dapat Hinata tarik kesimpulan bahwa sepupunya tersebut terlihat sibuk mengatur dekorasi gereja tempat sepupunya dan calon mempelainya akan mengikat janji. Hinata sangat bersyukur memiliki sepupu seperti Neji, disaat kesibukannya yang sangat padat merayap ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengatur dekorasi buat pernikahannya dengan Sai.

Beberapa jam kedepan adalah hari bersejarah bagi Hinata, jantungnya semakin cepat saja berdetak, Hinata terus saja menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding kamar hias milik Ino. Hinata sudah semakin tidak sabar lagi untuk mengakhiri masa-masa tegang ini,

"Hinata…" panggilan seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Hinata kaget

"Oh… Otousan" panggil Hinata

"Apakah kau gugup?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata

"Hm…"

"Kau tau dulu ayah juga berada di posisi sama seperti mu"

"Lalu apa yang otousan lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup?"

"Berdoa"

Hinata melakukan apa yang otousannya sarankan untuk menghilngkan rasa gugupnya itu, selesai berdoa semua rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang. Dan Hinata yakin kalau hari ini dia siap untuk menuju pelaminan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, setelah Hinata dan ayahnya sampai di gereja tempat akan melangsungkan pernikahan bersama Sai, rasa gugup kembali menyerang Hinata. Bagunan gereja yang megah, dekorasi yang sederhana tpi terkesan mewah. Hinata sangat menyukai dan puas dengan kerja keras Neji dan rekan-rekannya untuk mendekorasi gereja yang biasanya tampak sederhana itu kini menjadi lebih mewah dan berwarna. Hinata dan otousannya kini memasuki gereja, tampak bunga Mawar dan Lavender mendominasi altar tempat ia dan Sai akan mengucapkan janji sebagai pasangan suami dan istri di depan pendeta. Para tamu tampak begitu terpesona melihat penampilan Hinata, ia sangat begitu cantik, apalagi saat memegang si ikat bunga di tangan kanannya tampak menjadikannya begitu anggun. Namun dibalik kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah para undangan, ternyata terbesit juga rasa khawatir. Dan itu juga dirasakan Hinata, ia coba untuk mengusir rasa kekawatirannya tersebut dengan memandang wajah sejuk otousannya yang kini berada disamping kiri sambil memegang erat tangannya, bahkan saking eratnya Hinata sempat merasa kesakitan.

"Otousan…" panggil Hinata

"…" yang dipanggil hanya terdiam

Semua tamu hingga Pendeta hanya terdiam menyaksikan hal ini, ia ini memang agak lazim mengingat seharusnya yang menjemput pengantin wanita adalah pengantin pria namun kali ini pengantin pria tak ada atau lebih tepatnya belum datang.

Sudah hamper 2 jam Hinata berserta otousan, pendeta dan tamu yang lainnya menanti ke

datangan Sai yang diyakini Hinata terlambat gara-gara kemacetan lalu lintas yang semakin hari semakin macet saja . Hinata mencoba meyakini firasatnya bahwa Sai hanya terjebak macet dijalan.

_Krring…kring…kring… _

Entah mengapa deringan handphone milik Neji yang semula terdengar biasa-biasa saja kini terdengar begitu menyeramkan dan menakutkan, bahkan pemiliknya pun ragu-ragu untuk menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali itu.

"Moshi moshi" jawab Neji

"Apa…?!" Teriak Neji hingga semua orang yang hadir menatap ngeri kepdanya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"ini.. ini tidak mungkin"

Neji terduduk lemas setelah mendengar percakapan seseorang dari balik telepon genggamnya, ia terjerembab dan jatuh diatas kursi empuk yang untungnya tergeletak disampingnya. Neji tak mampu berkata apapun, lidahnya terasa ngilu bahkan Neji yang termasuk tipikal cowok yang didalam kamusnya tidak bertuliskan "cowok itu harus menangis" kini dalam hal ini menangis. Semua orang tersentak melihat butiran air mata jatuh menuju pipi pucatnya.

"Neji… apa yang terjadi? Tanya otousan

"Sai… Sai mengalami kecelakaan dan kini ia koma di rumah sakit"

"Ini tidak mungkin.. " Ucap Hinata menangis. Kepalanya kini terasa berat, matanya terasa berkunag-kunang dan semuanya terasa gelap bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Hinata saat ia tersadar dari pingsanya

"Kamu pingsan " jawab Sakura sambil membantu Hinata duduk setelah 2 jam tidur diranjang rumah sakit

"Sai mana?" Hinata mencoba mengingat ngingat kembali pernyataan Neji

"…" Sakura hanya diam, ia tak mampu berkata apapun kepada Hinata. Sakura sangat mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ini, mungkin jika ia berada di posisi Hinata ia akan bernasib sam seperti Hinata juga

"Sakura" panggil Hinata lagi

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia kemudian beranjak dan disusul Hinata. Hinata mengikuti kemana saja langkah Sakura akan membawanya. Namun setelah setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Hinata melihat beberapa kerabatnya, kerabat Sai serta teman-teman Hinata dan Sai menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan ibu Sai pingsan.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian semua menangis" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto, salah satu sahabat baiknya dan Sai

"Hikz…" Naruto juga tak mampu berkata apa-apa, bahkan tangisannya kini malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Otousan Hinata yang tampak tegar berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit tersebut. Ia tersenyum getir melihat wajah anaknya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menumpahkan air mata, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kerabatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajaknya pada Hinata

Hinata yang saat ini bingung, hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti otousannya dari arah belakang

Hinata masuk bersama otousannya kedalam ruangan, ia tersentak. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, keringat dingin meluncur begitu saja membasahi semua tubuhnya. Otousannya kini berhenti dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Ini siapa otousan?" Tanya Hinata

"Bukalah" ucap otousannya sambil mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Hinata

Dengan berat hati Hinata kemudian membuka kain putih yang menutup tubuh seseorang yang tampaknya begitu damai tertidur disana

"Ini tidak mungkin… kyyyyaaaaa…" Hinata berteriak setelah melihat siapa dibalik kain putih tersebut

"sai… Sai…Sai… " panggil Hinata. Ia terus berteriak sambil menjambak rambut indigonya

Neji dan yang lainya segera masuk keruangan tempat Hinata histeris. Mereka sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Sai.. buka matamu, buka… ayo kita menikah. Katamu kau ingin menikah dengan ku, ingin memiliki anak dari ku dan hidup bahagia bersamaku. Sekarang ayo buka matamu Sai" ucap Hinata berderai air mata sambil terus mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sai yang tertidur dalam damai

"Hinata… kamu harus mengiklaskan semua ini, ini takdir Tuhan kita tidak pernah tau rencana Tuhan dibalik ini semua" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Namun tampaknya Hinata kebal terhadap itu, ia terus menangis dan memanggil nama Sai serta mengoncangkan tubuhnya

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi… Sai tidak boleh meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku sangat membutuhkannya Sai… kamu harus bangun sayang"

"Hinata…" Peluk Neji pada sepupu

"Neji suruh Sai bangun, ia tidak boleh tidur terlalu lama. Tak baik bagi kesehatannya"

"Sai bangun sayang"

Serasa terkena petir disiang bolong, Hinata merasa kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia terhanyut,, ia tak mampu berdiri lagi. Semua terasa berat baginya. Tubuh mungilnya kini tak mampu menahan beban yang kini dipikulnya. Ia merasa bahwa kali ini Tuhan benar-benar tak adil padanya.

Hinata tak mampu lagi melihat ini semua, ia kemudian berlari sekencang kencangnya meninggalkan rumah sakit yang baginya sangat begitu menusuknya itu. Ia berlari masih dengan seragam rumah sakit, berlari sambil menangis sesengukkan, berlari tanpa alas kaki, dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

Hinata terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Saat ingin menyebrang, ia tak tau kalau mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan kedatangan mobil itu, hingga akhirnya…

_**Kkyyyyyaaaaa…**_

_**Buukkkk**_

Semua terasa gelap bagi Hinata, dan sesaat sebelum hilang kesadarannya Hinata sempat melihat Sai datang dan mendekapnya.

**Flashback Of**

~~~~~`**Heart~~~~~~~~**

Marsedes Bens berwarna hitam dengan gesitnya memecah keheningan malam jalanan kota yang sudah tampang sepi dari para pemburu jalanan, ya lagi-lagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari namun pengendara marsedes bens ini masih setia memburu jalanan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan pada malam hari. Jas berwarna hitam masih setia menempel menemani kemeja putihnya untuk menutupi kulit putihnya tersebut, tatanan rambut yang tidak terlalu mencolok sangat pas malam ini apalagi rambutnya sangat di dominasi dengan warna biru dongker. Mulutnya dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen karet, nampaknya ia sedang menjalani terapi untuk mengurangi kecanduannya terhadap yang namanya rokok. Setelah perjalanan yang ia tempuh tidak lebih dari setengah jam, kemudian ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan beranjak dari jok tempat duduk dalam mobilnya tersebut. Ia keluar sambil terus mengunyah permen karet yang tampaknya masih setia menemaninya dari perjalanan pulang hingga sampai dirumah tercintanya.

"Tadaima" ucapnya malas. Ia berpikir tak akan mungkin penghuni rumah akan menjawab salamnya mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, sanak keluarganya pasti sudah tertidur lelap.

"Okaeri Sasuke…" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mengingat masih ada anggota keluarganya yang masih setia menunggunya hingga pulang.

"Okasan…" panggil cowok tampan yang kini sudah diketahui bernama Sasuke

"Baru pulang Hm?" Tanya okasannya lagi sambil menyerahkan segelas susu hangat buat Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke langsung menerima dan meminum susu buatan okasannya itu sampai habis

"Lho? Mana Itachi? Apa ia tidak pulang bersama mu?

"Tidak… Ia masih disana bersama Ino dan Konohamaru" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan jasnya

"Bagaimana upacara peringatan 1 tahun kematiannya?"

"Sungguh mengharukan… ia sungguh anak yang sangat baik" ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada meninggalkan okasannya yang sepertinya akan menunggu kedatangan kakak beserta kakak iparnya.

"Sasuke… ingat jadwalmu besok mengantarkan Konohamaru" jawab Okasan mengingatkan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya ber "hn" ria dan beranjak keranjang dan mengambil guling kesayangannya dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari tampaknya masih belum enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya kehadapan insane manusia, namun sepertinya ayam-ayam tau bahawa sebentar lagi mentari pasti datang menyinari, ini terbeukti dengan banyaknya jumlah ayam yang berkokok ria menyambut kedatangan matahari. Hinata tampaknya mendengar keceriaan ayam-ayam miliknya tersebut, ia bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi, ya ini masih pagi buta namun matanya tampak tidak bisa dipejamkan lagi. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah,kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing dan kaki kanannya juga terasa sakit. Sejak kemarin sore ia terus menangis di taman, ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang sudah sangat begitu sakit dan fatalnya lagi ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan bahkan air sama sekali. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menuju dapur sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ya akibat kejadian ia ditabrak mobil satu tahun yang lalu, kakinya mengalami patah tulang dan harus menggunakan engsel. Padahal jika ia mau menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, dokter yakin bahwa kakinya akan kembali keadaan normal. Namun, Hinata tak mau mengindahkan saran dokter, ia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti itu dan alhasil dokter mengatakan bahwa kakinya belum pulih benar.

"Apakah kau ingin mengajar hari ini Hinata?" Tanya otousannya dari arah dapur setelah melihat Hinata membuka kulkas yang terletak di ruang keluarga

"Entahlah otousan, aku belum siap" Ujar Hinata sambil meninum segelas air putih untuk sekedar menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering

"Apakah kamu terus-terusan ingin mengambil cuti? Ingat Hinata… hidupmu masih panjang, jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu terus. Otousan yakin Sai pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

"Aku sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi otousan, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Sai dipikiranku walaupun aku sudah menghabisi waktuku untuk mengajar anak-anak TK"

"Kau tidak perlu menghilangkan bayangan Sai dari pikiranmu anakku, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana kamu membawa bayangan Sai terus bersamamu"

Sepertinya nasehat otousannya kali ini mampu membuat Hinata sedikit bangki dari keterpurukannya selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Segera setelah mendengar nasehat tersebut, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya

"Kamu mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Otousannya

"Aku akan mandi Ayah dan bergegas untuk mengajar, ayah benar aku harus tetap terus membawa bayangan Sai dan menganggap kalau ia akan selalu bersamaku"

"Bukan menganggap anakku, tapi ia benar-benar ada disampingmu"

"Arigatou otousan"

Hinatapun bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengajar, setelah selesai berbenah diri ia kemudian sarapan pagi bersama Otousannya.

.

.

.

.

"Paman… ayo cepat Konohamalu udah telat nieh"

"Iya sabar…"

"Sasuke… tolong antarkan ponakanmu ini ya, maaf merepotkan mu. Aku juga titip dia padamu selama 1 minggu kedepan, mengingat aku dan Ino harus ke Singapura sekitar jam 9 pagi ini" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya tersebut

"Konohamaru haru rajin belajar ya, dan nggak boleh nakal"

"iya papa…"

"Ayo Konohamaru kita berangkat,," ucap Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya yang disusul dengan Konohamaru

"Ayo paman… tancap gasnya"

Sasuke dan Konoharamaru akhirnya berangkat menuju TK SasuHina, sedangkan Itachi melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

TK SasuHina

"Nah konohamaru kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke sambil mengendong ponakan kesayangannya itu yang masih berumur 5 tahun

"Paman… ayo antal aku kedalam" rengek Konohamaru

"Baiklah… tapi kamu harus jalan ya"

"Ciip paman.."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantarkan Konohamaru sampai masuk kedalam kelasnya, hari ini Konohamaru sangat manja pada Sasuke, padahal hari-hari sebelumnya Konohamaru tak pernah menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarnya sampai kedalam kelas.

Tampaknya sekarang kelas sudah dimulai, ini tampak dari sepanjang koridor sudah mulai tampak sepi, tak banyak murid-murid TK yang bisa dilihat sasuke.

"Sepertinya kamu terlambat Konohamaru" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu cebabnya paman kusuluh mengantalkan aku kekelas"

"Oh…"

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kelas Konohamaru, tampak pintu kelas sudah ditutup dari dalam. Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya guru Konohamaru marah karena mereka terlambat. Setelah mengetuk pintu kelas dengan hati-hati, Sasuke dapat mendengar derap langkah menuju pintu tersebut dan segera pintu itu tersebut pun terbuka, setelah terbuka, spontan Konohamaru berteriak memanggil nama guru yang mengajar dikelasnya itu dengan gembira, tampaknya Konoharu sangat menyayangi Gurunya tersebut

"Ibu gulu Hinata" Konohamaru langsung memeluk ibu guru tersayangnya tersebut

"Konohamaru… kenapa kamu terlambat" Tanya Hinata sambil ikut menyajarkan tingginya dengan Konohamaru tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang diajak Konohamaru kali ini

"Err.. maaf atas keterlambatan Konohamaru, ini semua gara-gara saya buk,"

"Tidak apa- " Hinata spontas menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia bertatapan dengan Sasuke, paman Konohamaru. Ia tdak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, wajah sai tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Sai…" ucap Hinata lirih

"Eh?" Sasuke bingung

"Maaf buk,, Saya Sasuke… paman Konohamaru" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Dan sekali lagi Hinata memanggil Sai

TBC

Annyeonghaseo,, mianhe… gomenasai jika ff ini sangat abal banyak typo berterbangan disana-sini. Perkenalkan saya author n ewbie disini. Saya mencoba menulis ff dengan pairing kesukaan saya SASUHINA. Bagaimana menurut reader semua? Apakah perlu dilanjutkan apa di delete saja?

Saya tunggu rewiewnya Minna~~~~

Salam hangat


End file.
